What just happened: book one where am I
by Ecofreakrsa17
Summary: The story of Jak and his brother Andy starts the end of Jak2 then into precusor legacy please review and note this is my first fic. OC central though
1. Chapter 1

Hey there it's Ecofreakrsa and this is my first fic so please fave follow and review and for reviewer's no flames please. I got the idea to wright this fic from reading a few of the same kind it's a story about a guy who gets pulled into the Jak games. Yes I know the idea has been done before but I had several ideas for this fic and I kinda just started and I hope you all like it so here it is the prolog of the story.

Disclaimer: I only own Andy the rest is really Naughtydog I wish I did own it though.

Prolog: What the…

I looked up at the man as he sat me down in some sort of car and pointed over to my little brother Mar "one thing before you go, keep an eye out for him and don't let him get into too much trouble, you two will be separated for a while but you gotta be strong for both of you." As he walked away I stared at the man his brown hair long and in his eyes which were the darkest brown I've ever seen he was wearing a black t-shirt whit something on it I can't remember that much about it but his voice it was a deep yet sweet sounding voice. Just then the vehicle started to rise I got scared and grabbed ahold of the green man next to me.

He looked down at me and said, "What's wrong Andy?"

"I don't know I just got this bad feeling that something's going to happen really soon Mr. Shadow." I replied tears starting to well up in my eyes I looked over at Mar who was fast asleep… go figure we lose dad and mom get kidnaped and nearly killed by some sort of giant bug thing and he has the gall to sleep. The vehicle then took off toward this giant ring of some sort and we were soon thrown into a sea of purple and white with sparks shooting around us. Then suddenly a spark hit me dead center of the chest and I was thrown from the vehicle Mar woke up just in time to grab my hand when I noticed that he was being dragged out of his seat. I thought about what the man said and decided to let my grip go.

"Let go Mar!" I shouted he looked at me his blue eyes starting to fill with tears as he began to cry, "LET ME GO! I'll find you when I get the chance just don't say a word till I get there ok little bro." I said before I started crying he reluctantly let me go as the vehicle took off towards a light while I was pulled in a tangent direction and was dropped into a field and knocked unconscious.

_Thirteen years later_

I woke up on my sixteenth birthday in a cold sweat I had that freaking dream again well I guess it might not have been a dream seeing as my ears are still longer than everyone in this god forsaken orphanage. So I just got out of bed and got a glass of water and curled up with a book that id been reading my plan was to spend the rest of the day just chilling in my bed reading and maybe going to see my girlfriend but of course the latter was almost going to be impossible seeing as her dad told her to stay away from the 'dirty no good bad influence orphan' but I guess I could always just sleep.

Suddenly I was shaken by this little boy I think his name was Jim ran saying that there was some voice saying my name over and over again and to go find it because he was scarred. So being the nice guy I am I pulled on a black t-shirt and some jeans socks and these timberland boots that I 'borrowed' from some shoe store then went to follow Jim and find the voice. Jim lead me up to the attic but told me to go while he stood there go figure the little brat was too scared to go in so I left him there and went inside. I then went to the back of the attic where there was some sort of ring I always figured it was just a bunch of wires but it had an oddly familiar purple and white swirl to it. My name was being called to from that swirl so I went and touched it and was pulled inside of the swirl if only I would have known what I was thinking.

A/N: well that's my prolog so let me know what you think ill gladly take any suggestions and will work on improving the story anyway thanks for reading

Later,

Ecofreakrsa


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there again it's Ecoreakrsa17 just here to drop off chapter one the official first chapter of, What just happened book one. Remember please fav and review but no flames just constructive criticism. This is where the OC Andy is gonna develop a bit of a swearing thing nothing major just a slight curse here or there on occasion. That's all I have to say for up here so readers please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own Andy because Andy is me and the minor plot changes the rest is Naughtydogs.

Chapter 1: Who are you, and how did I get here?

I went through the swirling void of purple and white, I kept thinking about my dream or memory or whatever the hell it was. I was just hoping for no lightning or sparks I just had a feeling that would hurt. I started to look forward when I noticed a light down a long tunnel and I could smell a faint salty odor in the air, a beach maybe. The light started getting brighter and brighter, my first thought was _tuck and roll, tuck and roll._ So when I came through the light I tucked and rolled not a good idea I landed on some pretty rocky ground really fast and really hard… on my back which hurt like hell. So then I was blissfully lucid as I drifted towards unconsciousness.

_Sometime later_

I woke up in some bed hearing voices in the distance so being the way I am I got out of bed… big mistake. I fell flat on my face and felt like not getting up; I hope they heard me fall because I don't think my arms could lift me. I heard footsteps coming from down the hall… thank whatever deity resides wherever I am now. When I looked up I was slightly confused I saw some kid with blonde hair with green roots staring at me, he looked strangely familiar… like I'd seen him before.

"Hello?" was all I could say and he gave me this look of confusion so I figured I'd just keep talking and try not to make it any less awkward, "My names Andy, and if you can't tell I'm not from around here." He kept giving me the confused look so I figured he just couldn't talk.

"What's all that racket," a voice that sounded so strangely familiar sounded from the hall, "can't you tell when people are trying to sleep! Oh I see you've decided to wake up. What's your name lad?" the voice suddenly had a face, a green face to be exact.

Before I could respond I was flooded by memories the green man told the blonde to go wait in his room I think the green dude called him Jak. "Mr. Shadow?" I asked kind of skeptically and he sighed and helped me sit down on the bed.

"They haven't called me that in years my boy," the green man said, "I go by Samos now but only one person, a little boy called me Mr. Shadow, and I've been searching for thirteen long years to find him and I think I just might have." Samos said almost cryptically.

"Wait I didn't tell you my name," I said almost shouting holding back tears at the realization that I'm home, "my names Andy and I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that the blonde kid is my little brother Mar." at this point I couldn't hold back the tears id been gone from my little brothers life for thirteen years and he still doesn't talk why he probably doesn't even remember me how could he, he was only two at the time.

Samos looked at me with a shocked expression on his face, like he was baffled that I could still remember his name or that I even had a brother. "Yes that's little Mar but he doesn't know his real name, he just thinks its Jak." Samos stated with what I could almost feel to be sorrow in his voice. "I don't want you to tell him anything about his name just yet he'll figure it out eventually," Samos sighed with a little more sorrow in his voice almost like he doubted it.

"Can I tell him that I'm his brother?" I sobbed what was wrong with me I don't cry I haven't cried for as long as I could remember, why did I suddenly care that I had any family at all I was still an orphan our dad and mom were gone.

"I'll tell him I don't think he'd believe you if you just went up to him and said 'hey there Jak, guess you don't remember you have a brother and guess who that is, me' that would also be a little confusing to the boy I think the only person he really bonded with is Daxter since you were lost." Samos said almost as if he were mocking me. "Before I tell him I have to give you a small test being that you were gone for so long I want to see if you can still channel eco." Samos said with the hint of happiness in his voice.

"Eco?" I questioned the tears had slowed to a stop as Samos was talking.

"I'll explain in the morning but for now get some sleep you've had a long day, and Andy," Samos said a little enthusiastically before trailing into a sadder tone, "it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Samos." I replied before lying back in bed and slowly drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

End of chapter

A/N: Well there it is please review I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because I think all fans of the series know that Samos knew the whole time about the whole future thing. Well anyways thank you for your time reading my fic I hope you enjoyed it. J

Later,

Ecofreakrsa


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there everyone its Ecofreakrsa with another chapter I would like to thank my very first reviewer Jetboard Kid thank you so much for your support. Remember to review follow and fav. Ill write more in my afterward

Disclaimer: I own Andy any recognizable characters and locations belong to Naughty Dog.

Chapter 2: This sucks.

I awoke the next morning quite rudely by the sound of a hammer hitting metal as I stretched my arms out above my head I could hear my joints pop and the feeling was incredible. I sat up and got out of bed pulling on my black t shirt my jeans and my boots before heading out to investigate the annoying sound of bending metal. I walked out of the room and headed down the boarded steps to the source of the noise hoping it wasn't some really angry guy tearing the place apart. When I reached the source I was no longer annoyed by the sound the source was a girl a very well developed girl who couldn't be older than Jak and I.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to help me lift this engine into the chasse of my new vehicle?" the girl asked, I was slightly taken aback by her tone it was almost like she expected me to help her. I didn't even know her name and she's bossing me around can anyone else hear the friend zone calling, but being a gentleman and a former athlete I helped lifting the engine almost effortlessly into the chasse for the young beauty. I'd be lying if I said the first thing I noticed about her was her eyes but I noticed them now like emeralds at a jewelry store. "Thanks for the help sorry I gave you a bit of attitude when I saw you, my names Kiera, what's yours?" Kiera asked.

"Names Andy, and it's all good I can understand the attitude I wouldn't like to just look in the doorway and notice someone ogling me either." I replied suddenly remembering that I wasn't exactly the most good looking guy and anyway a girl like her had to have a guy a big tough guy that even with all my strength I wouldn't be able to take down. "Anyway have you seen Samos around? I'm actually supposed to be training with him and Jak today." I asked suddenly remembering how I was supposed to be evaluated on my channeling of eco.

"They should be over by the beach along with Daxter, whom you should thank if he hadn't found you, you'd probably still be over by the jungle." Kiera said pretty cheerily, god I hated pep in all of its forms, why should anyone be happy the whole safe happy world thing was a lie that adults tried to show the kids. I remembered where I came from… mostly anyway a war torn city where Jak and I were nearly be killed by something straight out of a nightmare.

"Thanks I'll see you around, I guess." I said turning around and heading towards the beach and what I hoped would be an easy day… I was sadly mistaken.

When I arrived at the beach I saw Jak and some orange haired kid, whom must have been Daxter standing in front of Samos whom looked very upset about something. I walked over to them and was warmly greeted by Samos, "Andy my boy good to see you found us, we were just about to start." Samos said obviously egger to see how my performance with eco would go. "before we start I feel I should introduce you to the boy who found you, this is Daxter," Samos introduced gestureing towards the short orange haird boy, the kid had to be skin and bone and maybe a little on the hungry side.

"So you're the kid I found I hope you Jak and I can get along, I would assume you met Jak he waited for you to wake up once me and old green stuff brought ya back to the hut, Andy right, well just try and take it easy when you hit the ground I heard a few crunches and I don't want ya hurtin yourself to bad being as there's now four kids in the village." Daxter said rather windily, I knew him for maybe a minute and I immediately found his talking annoying this with me and him would not go well if he kept talking like this, but what really annoyed me is that there were only four kids and three of us are guys talk about a sausage fest.

"Your telling me that it's the three of us guys and only that girl Kiera here in the village? That girls fine by the way and in my mind most likely taken and seeing as you talk a lot, she's into Mar over there…" the second Mar left my mouth I immediately regreted it and he was standing right there _Oh crap, gotta find a way to dodge the question find something else to talk about please oh please merciful god tell me he didn't notice me call Jak, Mar._ Was all I kept thinking and they were both giving me a funny stare, Samos on the other hand looked at me with a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"WHY DID YOU NOT HOLD YOUR TOUNGE I WAS GOING TO TELL HIM AFTER TRAINING BUT YOU HAD TO LET IT SLIP WHY IN THE NAME OF THE PRECURSORS WOULD YOU SAY THAT," Samos yelled at me and like always when being yelled at looked down hateing myself for every yelled word. "But seeing as how he had to know eventually I mite as well tell him," Samos started again with a saddened undertone, "Jak this is your brother he has been lost to us for thirteen years as of yesterday, and I wanted to tell you later after you and him had your training but now you have to know because SOMEONE LET IT SLIP, but the questioning look in your eyes says it all, he is your older brother." He said with a sigh almost as if he had just lost a fight or an argument.

I had enough of this emotional crap and so had Jak because he started a walk over a walk I knew all too well the walk that led to a fight, this wasn't happening I didn't wanna find my brother just to fight him, but if he wanted some… I guess I'd have to knock him down a peg. He threw a punch… it landed in my stomach now I was pissed so I threw one right back and hit him in the nose I knew it did something on how his hands went straight to his face I hit him in the stomach and his hands dropped. I then did something I thought I would never do I punched him in the throat… he fell back and landed on the ground and started coughing blood up, shit I hit his adams apple this wasn't good.

"Andy grab some green eco from my box over there and grab a scalpel too this may get messy," Samos said as calmly as he could, I of course obliged and grabbed the scalpel and this glowing green thing. The green glowing thing went to my hand and into my skin and appeared to be flowing through my bodyi just ran I wasn't going to let my little bro die not because of me. "your channeling it nicely I thought you might have lost your skill but give me the scalpel!" Samos said almost hissing and I obliged his orders and he made a quick incision along Jak's adams apple, "channel it into the wound, quickly and calmly, steady now steady," Samos was beginning to scare me but what really scared me was how Jak was completely responsive and fine once the substance in my body entered his. I was a little bit afraid when the cut started to heal, that should have taken more time not in an instant.

I was just plain flat out happy when Jak stood up then he looked at me. It was one of those looks that you can feel the appreciation of what you've just done even though they were still pissed at you. He then kept the promise that he made to me right before he let me go in the rift thirteen years ago and said, "Thank you, but I can't have a brother, we have none of the same features and I don't even know my mom or dad so I can't be sure tell me something only I would remember with my brother that is if you're so sure you are my brother."

That hurt I just thought back to what little I could remember before our trip through the rift. "The first memory you have is of a light you don't know where it came from but it was just a light." I said my eyes filling with tears that were slowly cascading down my face.

"Brother… why weren't you there for me I've been so afraid at times I can't even remember mom and dad just don't leave or hate me for not believing you, Samos how could you not have told me." Was all Jak could say before he burst into tears.

"I had to Jak it was for your own good." Samos replied obviously saddened by how Jak took it.

All in all today sucked.

A/N: Sorry it took so long on the update I had a lot on my plate senior year in high school sucks. I had to make jak talk in this chapter I couldn't wait until the second book to have him start talking it would have driven me crazy waiting that long. Its gonna be a while until the next update too I blew of statistics homework to get this chapter up and ready to go so please leave a review and if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to PM me.

Later

Ecofreakrsa


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again its Ecofreakrsa back with another chapter. I'm real sorry about the long wait and the sadness of the last chapter I promise that for each of the sequels there will only be one or two sad chapters, and you can take my word for it. As I said it took a while for me to get this chapter up it will be way happier and Andy will finally channel other eco and get in sync with TPL along with a blending of the world's tech wise. I will also finally give a description of Andy because I realize now that I never gave him any physical appearance. So without further ado I give to you chapter four.

**I own nothing but my O/C's and minor plot changes.**

Chapter 4: The makings of adventure and the beginnings of trouble.

As Samos, Jak, and I composed ourselves Daxter sat on a rock giving me a strange look. I began to wonder why he was staring at me and started thinking about my appearance so I walked over to the edge of the water and looked into it. I noticed that my appearance hadn't changed I had my brown hair and eyes, still had the semi-tan that I had and muscle tone from three years of varsity football the only thing that was different was a small amount of stubble on my chin. Noticing that Daxter was still staring I walked over to him hoping he'd still want to show me around and wouldn't talk way too much.

"Why did he talk to you? I mean I know he's your little brother but I've been with the guy for thirteen years and not a single freaking word." Daxter said a little disappointed. I felt bad for the kid I really did the only other guy in the town until two days ago couldn't speak and when some kid just shows up two days ago punches his best friend in the throat nearly killing him and he talks.

"It's a long story so I'll just keep it short before me and Jak got separated he nodded his acceptance to a promise that he wouldn't say a word till he saw me again. I'm sorry about the whole fight thing though I hope you and Jak don't get the wrong idea that's not how I usually fight it was just the only thing that happened and it won't happen again." I replied apologetically hoping he'd be fine accepting that little piece of information and my apology.

"It's fine with me but I don't know about Jak you gotta apologize to him for the cheap hit just do it after training though let him clear his head." Daxter said with a hint of joy. Joy what a funny emotion especially after the not so happy reunion I just had with my little brother.

I walked over to Jak and Samos then hoping to get the training over with soon so I could have a day as a normal teenager. We started training almost immediately after I joined them, and we tried all of these glowing gassy liquids that Samos called eco. The first one was already done it was green and I used it to heal Jak, then this blue sparky stuff which made me go really fast I liked that one, red made me feel heavy and tired but I could break a rock which I found useful, and finally we got to try yellow this let me shoot fireballs from my hands this one was definitely my favorite I just kept firing big balls of fire every which way not really paying attention to how much damage I was doing. That's when I began to get scared I didn't entirely know where I was or how far the flames could go that's when I made a rash decision. I took all the yellow eco in my body and instead of shooting a ball of energy I shot a continuous spray from my palms and aimed up, praying that the wind wouldn't take the flame. After the eco ran out I felt really weak and slumped to my knees, my vision failing muscles aching. What the hell was I thinking pulling a stunt like that it was just downright painful. I felt something warm running down my arms I looked down and saw cuts spanning across my forearms and hands, go figure first time enjoying real power and I wind up bleeding and fading in and out of consciousness then suddenly the darkness overtook.

When I woke up it was night and I heard this screaming coming from off in the distance. I figured it was nothing so I just decided to go for a walk around the hut seeing as I wasn't gonna go around the village at this ungodly hour. I pulled on my jeans and boots even for night you could tell you were near a beach with the warm ocean breeze coming from the windows. I went out of the room I was in and up to the top floor seeing Samos standing over some kind of glowing bucket and saying something in a muffled tone to someone. Then a female voice spoke she sounded scared but I couldn't make out what she was saying so I went in only to be hit in the face by a stick.

"What are you doing out of bed you should be resting after what you went through today." Samos scolded while returning the walking stick to the floor. Once I heard the thud of the stick hit the floor is when I saw her the voice I heard, if I thought Kiera was fine my world just got rocked. She had brown hair with a blonde streak going down the right side, brown eyes that sparkled partially because of the glow of the device in the corner but mostly from the moonlight, the way the beams hit her was straight out of a romance movie, she was small in stature and seemed a bit timid but beautiful in my eyes.

I was speechless but managed to compose a single thought, "Hey I'm Andy, what's your name." is how I thought it came out but I think it may have been stuttered.

"Megan, I just came here to see Samos and tell him what happened to the blue sage." She replied a slight blush forming on her cheeks which I now noticed had freckles.

"It's getting late you should go back to bed I have a feeling we're not going to be getting much sleep for a while." Samos rudely interrupted. Although I believe he may be right about the lack of sleep I couldn't help but feel like the weight of the world was bearing down on this little village.

End of chapter

A/N: I know it took a while to type it up but it's here and I'm sorry for not giving a heads up on the new O/C Megan. On a personal note I figured id start giving a little bit of my life on here I just put in an application at a Burger King and proposed to my girlfriend so right now things are looking up. Remember to review and fav and follow and I would like to thank you for reading.


End file.
